Livin On a Prayer
by Amber the Placenta
Summary: tommy vercetti and his newfound love must evade the military and start plans for a new life together. R&R PLS, maybe hardcore yoai in later chapters
1. its my life

my naem is gina zephyr ex-sanguinate paramount speed. i was burn in liberty city butt i was bout by an evil pump and now work as a slut in vice sity. I'm not reely a sult butt the mean pimp maeks me do it or hell beet the livin shit outta me n rip off my purfict nipples an gaint breads. Also cut my dik of. im a hemaphrodike an hav both a pennis and a vagona. i lso hav reely lung hair like a godess queef sprkling eys one ruby an on saphir. im heterochromatic cus im a chmiera, but not hetrosexil im punsexual. im a hot womin tho evun wit my cok, my prclean horeglas figur is bootilicas an no men or lebian can resit me.

i wus on my jub fukin doods an getin beet up for having a dock wen i gut piked up for having a dock wen i gut piked up by tis HAWT itlian lukin gay in a blue shit with perty fluwers on it. he sed to me "hey babbezzxxx my naems timy vorecati lets fuk" an i was like "OMG YAS but i hav bot a vagen an pennus is taht ok?"

"yeh its gud im actuly bi lik luv fist, i can do tat"

tomy pickd me up in hus car, wich wasnt realy his cus i saw him steel it frum som fat dude acros teh stret, but anwho, we prked in a pubic park an had teh MOST EPIC AMAZIN SEXX EVUR. he fukd me, tehn let me do his but cus hes bi an tehn he did my but too! i was in luv, no othr cutomr was dis gud.

but it turns ot timy was...a greedy cumbag!

he kikd me ot of his car, beet teh shit outta me, tehn tuk al my munny. i died for 5 whole minuts befur tose healy necromancr parmedick gays tuchd me an saved my lief cus im to yung to dye.

i cunt beleeve it! he was a badd gay jst liek my fatter claw! i cryed, then ran into the water wer the evul baterd culdnt folow me. in teh water i met a magic fish, who tuld me a profesy, taht my dad an timoy the ashol wer ment to bee sulmaets. i was col wit this, im not homophonic an can deel wit my dady beng bi.

butt tehn...teh fish gav me teh wurst news evur.

i was pragnent with tomy vurceti's evul sin babby!

I tryed to cry, butt teers dont fal in watr. I ran al da way bak to my pimps hose an cryed into his lip. my pmp lauhed, tehn tuk his faec of wich was just a mask. he was actuly...clawde!

"my dauter son thing...thou arst a mistaketh of natureth" he hised at me as his hed spun arond liek a posesed demin. my dady tehn rapped me an beet te shit ot of my dik becas he depised my tubsteak. tehn he kiked me so hrd on of my kidneys eploded, but teh babby survied. i ran al the wai to teh mabilu cryeng al da way ther. in the malbue tinny was ther shoting cop striprs wit bazokas n sht. ANWAY.

"TOMY IM PUNGENT WIT YOUR CHILD!" i cald owt to him.

tommy dropd teh bazoka an cryed as he intantly fel in luv wif me. he held me an apolgized fur kilin me, he jsut has medickal conishun wich makes him evul. i furgivd him kisd him tehn he gaev me bak th munny he stol. tehn he propsied to me! OMG. timey verteces wantd to mary me!

"OMG OMG YAS" i screemed butt tehn i remembred teh fish profesea an cryed becas he was mad fur my evil rappist dad nut me!

"wats teh mater guuuuuuuurl" he cooed to me in italin.

"a pyskik fish sais your to mary my dady not me!" i cryed big jucy wet teers wich soked my flauless clevege.

"whos youre dad?" he kids me on teh clevege an likd teh teers. i got an erectin.

"clad sped" i wisperd to him tehn kisd his wrinky bro.

we maed ot an maed plans to buld a nurery in teh mansin...but tehn teh miltary caem fur tomy! he had a 6 str wuntd levul from bazokaing shit!

CLITHANGR


	2. wnted ded or alive

I screemed an begin to cri as a tunk plowd throg teh malbu an rold on top of me, flatening me into a frut rolup. a healy gay striper savd me by tuching me but he tuchd my dik inaporpropprty!

i cryed raep wich intantly gut rid of timys wuntd levul an teh molasser hely cut gut wated inted. butt his gost posesied pil casowary who cam fur us wit a mingiun!

"YOU GAY BATERDS" he rored as he filetd us bth wit teh monogon. anothr heely necomancr dud savd us befur posesd pihl kild him but dyed wehn teh amblanc eploded fur no resin.

i ran al da wai to teh hopital, i was stresd so i pnchd cars so hard tehy exdploded in on hit but IM NUT EMO I JSUT HAV EMOTISHUNAL PROEBELMS SUMTIEMS OK EVRON DUS ITS NURMEL. i gut to teh huiputal but he want tehr yat. wile i wated, a cockroom frum madagaycar flue too me wit mageg an blesd me wit an incanrtattin spooken in hises. teh babby in my worm caem to intant turm an i wtnt ino labbur OMG!

ASKHASDGKJH i screemed as teh watur n blud pored frum my vago an runned my punts. at dat momint, tomy poofd besid me.

"ok im aliv agin wat did i mis-"

"TOOMY TEH BABE IS CUMMING"

"HOLY TEH FUXOR HOW"

"ILL EPLANE LATUR BUT I GOTA TAEK TEH MADEST DUMP RN"

I screemed bludy murdr wich crashd too hellcoppers flyeng ovrhed an poopd taht mutherfocker rigt teh fuk ot. it popd ot so hrd it flew into it's dad an broek 3 robs.

ater timer repawnd agin cus he gut wastd frum teh babby, he crdled his butiful sun wit teers in his wrinky eeys.

"my sin your so betiful, im gunna naem u greg"

"wy grg" i assed.

"bacas i liek dat naem"

"BUT I HAT GREGG!" i shitted.

"tehn wut u wan naem him prnces"

"tomy aftr his fatter"

"ok tat wurks to"

I kisd my fancee but kisd or babby.

we wnt to his solen mansin butt...cihld survices was ther, tehy wer guna cum al ovr or babby!


	3. blaz of glory

SSDKJKSDJGHK i screemed as teh inquistors fur me an tooms bab. butt i notcd sumthin weerd.

al teh cumpracicos lukd liek my dad claud!

:what are you, claude clones?!" i shitted at tehm.

"we are all claudspawn, you, us, even..." tehy al turned an luked at timoy. "your cladespan to!"

"tahts nut tru tats imposibul!" tommy shitted bak.

"evryon is merley spawn of claud." one scrtchd tomy wit a logn nale an he bled gren.

i bleed grenn to.

all claudspawn hav green blud.

i droopd to my nees an begin to cri, as i reelizd my luv was lso my bruthr from anuthr muthr. N HE WAS DETIND TO MURRY OUR DADD.

timy was septical thogh. "how cun he be my dad if im oldr tan him?"

"claude is teh alpa an omga. he can trvel thro tiem to sow his migty sed. teh mity trexx was claudspwn." teh cild thefs sad in unson.

ten teh syk oppend up, an claud decendd frum teh heven. he smitd me wit litning ten kikd us out of or own hose cus hes god an cun do dat, tehn just fking went bak to heven an tok al the dors of or howse liek teh sims.

"IM GONA KIL MY SEXO DAD" rored timy. i sobd.

"wats wrung kiten cat?" he rored, stil in rooring mod.

"taht fush is rite, your nut mwnt fur me" my gint crytal teers crashd arund me.

"gina, we can fux eech othr AND or dadd. its caled poilyarmory."

"polamroy?" i stops cryeng.

"yeh it sulvs evrtheng! threway relatintip!"

i wus no lungr wurid. i lredy no wat dads dik is liek an honetly its prety gud, i dint mind wen he had his wy wit me it was reely gud.

i usd teh flyeng curs cheet an we flew to heven in an inferanus wich was dicked out in manly nuns to shit bad gays with. we blue teh rof off of clauds heven hom.

claud was wating fur us an naked.

"iv ben wateng fur you my chosn chldren."

we had teh best thresum evur.


	4. you giv luv a bad name

me an my bruthr-hubsind timoy buth caem to be nic, but clade wus a rely bad luvr. its nutt his falt thogh. evron usis him as a std for ther onine persunas, an he cantnot feel his dingalingadong becas of tem. it is num cus of its oversue, an dont want to git hrd it jsut flaps arond liek a sok, excpt haryer, tastyer an smelyer. lso nut made of coton.

we wer getin dresd frum or ranchy thresum las nigt wehn teh dor was kickd doun an mitty bargd in.

"YO DAWWWG WAT YOU DOIN HAVIN SEX WIT THOS DUEDS WE GUT MOR GTA ONLIEN AVATRS TO MAEK, MOAR PEEPS PIKD US AS THER PARINTS."

i may be furcd into beeng a slut, an timmys kinda a manslut fukin al dem hukers, but mitsy is teh reel deel. she walks arond al day in this fuckin tiny as thong an fuks doods for a livin. at nite she shaepshits into a pmp an becums a man, an seh owns catline who is lso a hore. mitsy is her pimp, an catlana is teh bich. mity is into sum rely weerd shit.

missy slamd claud aginst teh bed. clad screemed. "NO LEAV MY DIK ALOGNE ITS MINE NUT YOUR-oh ur so hott lets fuk al day." an clad put his floopy brokn 2 inch pennis covrd in a bsh of dickhare, in mistys bushy utrus an tehy made manny babbys to pleese the gta onine payers.

mitsy was meen. seh dint tolraet me ben a hemaprodik. seh was abut to throw me ot cas sehs a cishet cumbag butt ten seh gut a cal.

"AW SHIT DAWG DEM PLAYAS NED MUR AVTURS BUT TEY WUNT NEKO AS DER DADY KNOW" seh phond niko an he lso cam into teh rum, alredy naked wit his gint huge as dik hangng ther. his dik was liek raputins.

masty is into weerd shiz but neko is teh reel del. he fukd misy rigt ther an ten he fukd her butt tehn he fukd her navil! wen he was dun an teh new avtur was maed an no mur wer calin fur misty to be teh mum, neko lukd at me.

"thers mur of tem who wunt me as ther dadd but nun want her so youl hav to be teh mom." i was okay wit dis. but i wusnt shur if i cold tak his dong, which was HUGE, like a battleshit.

ther was onl on way to find out tho as he lad me down on teh bed an shovd his massive cok up my vagon. i thougt it wuld hrt, but it actuly felt AMZAENG, nut as gud as my bf tomys tho cuz it was reely big an a lil uncumfrtuble. but onc he srtd trusting, i was in heven.

toomy joynd in on teh fun an strtd fuking nekos but, he was into taht cus everyons bi. clad cant get hrd anymor so i fukd him an masty fukd toom cus sehs a hamtarodite to an we al just had a gran tim orgyeng.

wen teh orge was dun claud snaped his fingrs an gav us bak or mansin an we returnd hoem. cild curveces also gav or babby bak an we wer haopy...fur now...


	5. bed of roses

toomy an i wur verry happi in or mansin. we wer in or bedrom haveng sexx, wich was a lil but akwurd cus or babby is in ther to but the babbys smal underdedellovelovepd brian cunt grisp wats goign on anway.

toom had my leggs spred wid an he was lucking my pissy. his tong felt like heven as he ruubd my sentititive lavua and tehn my cult. when he liked my crit teh sky opennd up an al i culd se wer cinannom bins becas i fuckeng luv cinamin, evn tho im diadabetic butt i dunt get sik eeting sugr or pe to much it jsut maeks me brn fat rely fat whctch is wy im so skini. an tomy luvs my body becas he liks an bites it eryday, an i tate liek cany becau im diabetuc.

i was abot to organ frum his clt asalt wen he decidd he wunt giv me te safatin so sun an strd sukeng my dik. he nibld on my fursken an i cryed wit glee tehn thrst it don his throt an throtfkced tomy vrceti. he culd swalw my dik reely wel cus he did alot of dat in prosin, he spnt alot of tiem in ther. i camo doun his throt an he swlowed it cus hes so bi tehn he wipd his dik ot and frotd my dik for a bit, wich got hrd agin rite away as son as it tuchd his. tomm tehn stuk it up my supr wet cnt an fukd me soopr hrd aginst or posh bedd. he fukd me so hrd teh hedbord left mrks in teh wal behdn us cus agn he was in prisn fur fuckeng evur an is reely bi an misd cnt, but lso gut real god at sukng diks.

i caem wit teh frce of a rino tanks misil as he shit his own hot sticy misill dep insid me. we maed ot tehn fel asleep cudling togethur.

but tehn we wer wokin up by trvr who wantd a thresum cus ersul dint anser his botty cll!

trevir reely stinks, like he dusnt evn shit in toleits evur he jst gos werever in his pnts liek a retarted dog. lso hes reely reely bi, the mst bi gay arond. an hes creppy lokung. but fur som resin he was sexxy. i culnt resit his stinkey disesd cok an nether cukd tomy. tomy bnt ovr an trevir shovd his rotn meet in his hol, like no lueb watsoevur this fukin syco nutfaec dunt caer.

"GET OF TOIMY!" i shitted, but travr jut lafed, ten grubbed me an slamed me agint teh bed. he shat on my legs pining me don so i culdt mov or gt away (i hav no mussel watsoevur cus im dibdbebdtidc). trivor wastd toomy ten wile he was at teh hopitul repaunwing i wus cumpletly defenslus!1!

truvur cockled as he grbd or babby tehn shuvd teh baby up my buthol. trivur was a rely sik fuk an got of on dat shet! i cryed in horribul pane becas teh babys hed was BIG an it was liek haveng it agin exept frum my but OMG NO!

"STP IT!" i shitted in anogy tehn kickd trevir in teh faec. teh kik wurkd becas my mum was teh last feemal sayan an i cun go supper sayian wen im reely scurd cus im haf sayin. trvir maed sum fukd up noses lik a drnk pitbul tryeng to sng oprea ten fel of teh bed. i hit hm ovr teh hed wit teh lmp an wastd him.

toomy got bk frum teh hopitul, we lukd al teh durs n stuf so teh crep culdnt get in, NYWAY we lso cleened my pup an blud from or babby an pit him bak in his crb an wnt to slep.

we wur saef, FUR NOE...


End file.
